


The Supposed 8th Member (BTS Fanfiction)

by YouTubeTrashForever



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band), Stray Kids (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-12 14:39:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15997310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouTubeTrashForever/pseuds/YouTubeTrashForever
Summary: Lee Minji, better known as JiJi, is a 22 year old kpop idol. She's the 8th member of BTS. However, she's the outsider. BTS often forget JiJi is even there. She receives lesser lines than any other member and always dances at the back, up to the point where you can't even see her. JiJi wants to be known for her talent. Not because she is in BTS. One day, she decides she's had enough of this. What will Lee Minji do?





	1. Chapter 1

**_3rd Person P.O.V._ **

Another year.

Another album.

Another MV.

Less lines.

Less recognition.

Less attention.

More haters.

Lee Minji sighed, as she walked out of BigHit Entertainment. Minji, or JiJi, didn't bother with a mask. No one cared about her. No one should.

She walked her way back to the dorm, since BTS forgot about her, again. JiJi brushed the side of her face with the arms of her sunglasses, placing them on and walked off.

JiJi opened the door to the dorm and walked in. No one bothered with greeting her, as she walked her way to her room. She opened the door to her room.

"Appa. Eomma. I wanted you to be proud of me. But there's no point, if I'm nothing. Right?" JiJi looked at a beautifully framed image of her parents, carefully placed on her bedside table.

JiJi lied down on her purple sheerts, and looked at the ceiling, "There's no point of me practising. I won't be seen, anyway." JiJi was procrastinating, deciding whether to remove her makeup now, or later. She decided on the latter.

Jungkook suddenly opened the door. "Can you please knock?" JiJi rolled her eyes, after repeating that sentence over and over, up to the point where she could've just used those breaths to make a whole new song.

"That doesn't matter, Minji noona. We're making a new VLive on us reacting to DNA." Jungkook happily jumped. The bunny looking boy had pretty much been the centre of attention in DNA. JiJi sighed and got off her bed.

"Same old, same old." JiJi muttered, walking towards the lounge room with Jungkook.

"Hey JiJi. Sorry about leaving you at BigHit." Jin bowed.

"Whatever." JiJi sat down on the couch.

"Let's do the reaction video to DNA!" Jungkook and Taehyung jumped.

*time skip*

"Let's look at the comments." Namjoon scrolled though.

"AHHHH I WATCHED THIS 7 TIMES FOCUSING ON EACH MEMBER EVERY TIME!"

JiJi had an emotionless face. She was used to being ignored.

"Why didn't JiJi unnie sing in this?" Hoseok looked at JiJi.

"Whatever." She rolled her eyes.

"JiJi unnie hasn't sung in a while. Is she ok?"  
"Why would you fucking care? She's a slut that should-" Yoongi stopped reading.

"Meh." JiJi walked off, back into her room.

"YAH! BANGTAN! WHY DOES SHE HAVE NO LINES?!" A VLive comment popped up.

"Yes! She finally left!" Another comment popped up.

JiJi sat at her desk. It wasn't unusual for these nasty comments to pop up. It was a normal part of her somewhat basic life. BTS continued the VLive, not even noticing she had left.

JiJi pulled out four black notebooks. Three already filled with lyrics and one that was blank. She placed all four in a duffle bag.

"Where did JiJi go?" Jimin voice had been heard.

"HEY JIJI! REMEMBER, TOMORROW IS PAYDAY!" Jin shouted.

"Payday..." JiJi whispered.

"Tomorrow... might just be...my last..."

_________________________

**I hope you enjoyed it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Flashback_ **

__

_"Bang PDnim. Please consider my idea." Minji begged._

_"No, Minji! It's extremely risky and I cannot afford to _______________!" Bang PD stood up._

_"I know I'm not a _______________, and I know I'm not needed in _______________. Please, consider it." Minji was desperate._

_"What else will you do?! You've _______________!" Bang PD rebutted. "What happens if _______________ fails for you! You'll be _______________ and _______________!"_

_"But PDnim! Even _______________ doesn't _______________!" Minji's eyes rimmed with tears._

_"You know it's going to cause a big blow up, Minji." Bang PD sighed._

_"Promise me if I don't get _______________ or more, then I won't get my _______________ and I'm allowed to _______________." Minji said._

_"You're going to rely on them, that much?" Bang PD sat down._

_"This will prove my worth to them. My lawyer has written a contract." Minji pulled an important sheet out of her file._

_Bang PD sighed and reluctantly signed the sheet, slowly regretting what he was doing, each stroke of his pen, until he had completely signed it._

_"But Minji. If you ever need to, you can _______________." Bang PD reassured Minji._

_"No. I will _______________, if I must." Minji bowed._

_"See you on payday." Bang PD sighed, regretting his decision._

_____________________________________________

**A/n Guess the blanks? ******


	3. Chapter 3

**_3rd Person P.O.V._ **

Today.

Just might be.

The day.

JiJi woke up to her alarm screaming. She hit her alarm and dragged herself off her bed. JiJi went through her almost empty wardrobe and picked out her favourite grey hoodie, white ripped jeans and black vans. She brushed her teeth, brushed her pastel locks and went back into her room, to pick up her large duffel bag. She placed her laptop, her alarm clock, her chargers and everything that was 'hers' in the large duffle bag, or in the suitcase she had.

Before BTS could see, JiJi placed everything in the van boot and quickly ran back into the dorm, without BTS noticing. They all had only just woken up. JiJi sat on the couch and scrolled through her phone.

Sooner, or later, BTS were done and they all hopped into the van and drove to BigHit, where Bang PD was waiting. They all hopped out from the car trip and walked into the building. JiJi was walking behind them and signalled to an assistant to take her bags out of the boot. He nodded and JiJi walked into the building, following BTS.

"Bang PDnim!" Taehyung greeted the man.

"Here are your cheques." Bang PD handed them each a cheque, except JiJi.

"JiJi? Where's yours?" Jin asked.

JiJi shook her head. "I'm not getting one. I don't deserve one."

"JiJi? What do you mean..." Yoongi stared at the girl.

JiJi looked at Bang PD. "Bang PDnim?"

He pulled out the contract. BTS skimmed through it.

"If you didn't get to sing over a certain amount of lines, you wouldn't get your pay?" Namjoon shouted.

"Isn't that a bit selfish!?" Jimin yelled, angrily.

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!" JiJi screamed, tears threateing to fall.

"Boys. It was an easy task. Ten lines or more within the album." Bang PD sighed.

"J-Just t-t-ten lines...." Jungkook stuttered, hearing what a tiny amount would've done.

"You relied that much on us and... we..." Namjoon couldn't continue.

"Thank you, BTS." JiJi bowed. "For letting me see a family grow up whilst my very own was disappearing."

"Minji, what do you mean?" Jin asked, not letting tears fall.

"I'm leaving BTS." JiJi announced. "And BigHit Entertainment."

The assistant had walked in with her bags. JiJi took them out of the assistant's grasp. She bowed and walked outside and called a taxi. BTS followed closely, watching and listening.

"Take me," JiJi said to the taxi driver, "to Pledis Entertainment."

_________________________________________

**Sorry guys, this is my first time using AO3, and I'm trying to understand how to post and write chapters, since I'm usually on Wattpad. ******


	4. Chapter 4

**__** __

_**3rd Person P.O.V. (Bangtan Sonyeondan)** _

The seven stood outside, completely shocked.

"Did she just... leave?" Jin looked at the others.

"BANG PDNIM!" All seven ran back into the building. They attacked him questions.

"WHY DID SHE JUST LEAVE?" Taehyung screamed.

"WHERE DID SHE GO?" Hoseok yelled.

"WHY DID YOU LET HER GO?" Jimin flailed.

"BOYS CALM DOWN!" Bang PD shouted.

"We have a press meeting." Bang PD walked off, the seven following behind.

3rd Person P.O.V. (Lee Minji)

"Welcome, to Pledis Entertainment." Seongsu greeted, as Minji hopped out of the taxi.

"Thank you for accepting me, Han Seongsu-nim." Minji bowed.

An assistant quickly grabbed Minji's luggage. The two bowed.

"Minji, will your stage name still be JiJi?" Seongsu asked.

"Of course." Minji or JiJi said.

"We will debut you with a band that's about to debut soon. Since you're already incredibly experiened, you will be the leader of the group." Seongsu walked into the building, with Minji following close behind.

"What's the name of the group?" Minji asked.

"Seventeen." Seongsu turned around to face her.

3rd Person P.O.V. (Bangtan Sonyeondan)

Cameras flashed repeatedly.

"Where is Lee Minji?" A reporter asked.

"Do you know her whereabouts?" Another interrupted.

"One question at a time, please!" Bang PD interrupted loudly.

"Lee Minji is no longer a member of Bangtan Sonyeondan." Jin announced.

"And... we cannot tell you her whereabouts." Namjoon hesitated.

"What do think will be ARMYs reaction?" A reported shouted over the others.

"I think... ARMY will be surprised and sad." Jimin thought.

Multiple questions were fired and BTS and Bang PD tried to answer them all. Then, one question had hit their heartstrings, more than the others.

"What do you have to say to Lee Minji?" A reporter read her notes.

"We wish we had known." Yoongi sighed.

"Lee Minji. Fighting!" BTS tried to hide their tears.

"No more questions!" Bang PD announced, pushing BTS offstage.

"I miss noona." Jungkook sobbed. Hoseok walked up and hugged him, holding back his own tears.

"Bang PDnim. What will we do with Burn The Stage and BTS Superstar?" Namjoon remembered the two iconic projects.

"We will still release them." Bang PD announced. "But Burn The Stage will definately hit ARMYs heartstrings."

"Yeah..." Yoongi agreed.

3rd Person P.O.V. (Lee Minji)

"Hello. I am Lee Minji or JiJi." She bowed, greeting the Seventeen members.

The all bowed back.

"I'm Seungcheol, or S.Coups." He greeted.

"Jeonghan or Jung Han."

"Hi, I'm Jun or Junhui."

"Mingyu."

"Jihoon or Woozi."

"Seungkwan."

"Hansol or Vernon."

"Minghao or The8."

"Jisoo or Joshua." He bowed.

"Soonyoung or Hoshi."

"Wonwoo."

"DK or Seokmin."

"And I'm Chan or Dino."

"Please welcome your new member and leader." Seongsu announced.

"How old are you?" Seungcheol asked.

"22 turning 23." Minji replied. I mean, it's July, 2017.

"So you're our noona." Jeonghan grinned.

"Noonaaaaaaaaa!" They all attacked her with a hug.

Minji laughed.

"Hyung! Wasn't she part of BTS?" Seungkwan asked Soonyoung.

"Oh yeah! Now she's our leader! We're so lucky!" Soonyoung grinned.

"I LOVED YOUR SOLO IN WINGS!" Seokmin fanboyed.

"UNMASKED WAS SO GOOD!" Seungkwan jumped with Seokmin.

"I KNOW RIGHT!" Soonyoung joined in.

"THE CHOREOGRAPHY WAS AMAZING!" Chan bounced.

"Awww. Stop." Minji ruffled Chan's hair.

"Noona? What's your height?" Hansol looked at Minji.

"173cm." Minji grinned.

"Which means noona is taller than... Jihoon Hyung and Chan." Vernon grinned.

"That's just mean." Jihoon pouted.

"Aw, come here!" Minji laughed, hugging him. Jihoon laughed.

"If I wear heels, I'll be taller than Seungkwan." Minji grinned, resting her head on Jihoon's.

"So... When are we debuting?" Chan asked.

"Urm. In a month." Seungcheol remembered.

"Do you guys have a song written yet, or a beat, or tune?" Minji asked.

"We're struggling. We've only made the tune. I don't know about lyrics." Jihoon sighed.

"We've got no inspiration." Mingyu shrugged.

"Alright," Minji stretched, "Leave it to me."

She and Jihoon walked out of the practice room, heading to the tiny office, where Minji could hear the tune.

"Noona's amazing." Seungkwan jumped.

"Calm down." Wonwoo laughed.

___________________________________

**A/N Surprise, surprise. I wonder which Sub-Unit JiJi will be in.**


End file.
